


In Which Alex Sends A Dick Pic To The Wrong Person And Doesn't Regret It

by doublefudge (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Just a whole lotta Alex sucking dick, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: Just some shameless porn because I have nothing better to do with my time evidently





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not good Mormon behavior but I'm not a Mormon so it's fine

Alex was sitting at home alone and he was suffering. His pants were just too tight and John wasn't getting home fast enough. He assumed John would be getting home soon so he pulled his pants off and sat on the couch in his underwear with the tv on but after five or so minutes of waiting, he was getting really impatient. 

He pulled out his phone and pulled the fabric of his underwear down so his hard cock was visible but the tip was still covered. He took a picture and went to his messages. He saw John's name and sent it to the chat. He sent a winky face along with it and he hit the power button on his phone, tossing it next to him on the couch. 

It only took around two minutes for him to get a reply and he smirked to himself when he heard the notification. He picked his phone back up and he was slightly disappointed when he saw the text was from Lafayette. 'What the hell Alex' it read and he was confused until he unlocked his phone and he noticed the picture of his dick just above the text from Lafayette. His blood ran cold and he could've sworn he died in the spot.

He typed as fast as he could, hands shaking. 'That was meant for John I'm so sorry.' His heart was pounding in his chest and yet his hard-on didn't seem to be affected. He saw the little typing bubble pop up and the few seconds of suspense seemed excruciating. 'It's more than fine.' Alex relaxed a bit knowing that Lafayette wasn't mad. He saw the typing bubble pop up again and he was surprised when the person who replied wasn't Lafayette, but John.

'Hey Laf, do you want to come over right now?' Alex was shocked. He didn't know what John was doing but his dick seemed to like it. There was a rush of something he couldn't describe and he noticed a message pop up in the chat. 'Yeah sure.' He felt as though he could faint.

'Are you okay with that Alex?' He took a breath and typed out a 'yes' he hesitated before sending it for a second but there was no going back once he sent it. 'I'll be home soon.' Alex didn't respond. He dropped his phone on the couch and went to their bedroom to put his pants back on. He didn't know what John intended to do once Lafayette was there but he had a sneaking suspicion that he would definitely like it.

He tried his best to look casual when John got home, sitting on the couch pretending to be paying attention to what was on the tv but the moment John joined him on the couch and his boyfriend's hand was down his pants, he gave up the act and kissed John roughly.

A hand wrapped around his cock and he shivered, letting out a soft noise from the back of his throat. John moved down to kiss Alex's neck and he sucked a barely visible mark into it. John's thumb swiped over the slit of his dick, spreading the precum around and he gasped, bucking his hips forward. The moment was cut short when the sound of the doorbell rang through the entire house. John pulled Alex's jeans and underwear down so he was exposed.

"Don't move."

He nodded quickly and John flashed a small smile at him when he went over to the door to let Lafayette in. Alex felt his entire body flush when Lafayette came into the living room and saw him like that. There was a look in the man's eyes that he couldn't quite read but it made his cock twitch.

"H-hi."

Lafayette didn't say anything and Alex swallowed. John came back into the room and his eyes met Alex's. "You're okay with this right?" He asked tenderly. Alex nodded, he was at a bit of a loss for words.

"Good." John paused for a second. "Get on your knees."

Alex complied and slid into the floor to his knees. He was glad that we're getting right into things because he has been waiting for so long. John nodded to Lafayette who promptly undid his jeans and moved forward so Alex to reach his cock that was only a quarter of the way hard. He looked over to John for some sort of direction and he bobbed his head once to say go ahead. So he did. 

He stroked the cock in front of him a few times and then relaxed his throat before taking in most of the length. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked lightly, hoping to gain some sort of reaction. All he got was Lafayette's cock twitching in his mouth and he sucked harder, bobbing his head a little. Hands found their way to Alex's hair and he looked up at the man in front of him through half lidded eyes as he sucked. 

He was trying to get Lafayette fully hard so he was going slowly. He pulled off of the cock and licked the slit. Lafayette let out a shaky breath and Alex smirked to himself. He sucked the head into his mouth again and ran his tongue along it. John was watching intently and Alex could feel his boyfriend's gaze burning into him. He decided to try and show off for John so he relaxed his throat, opened his mouth wider, and took as much of Lafayette's cock as he could.

The tip hit the back of his throat and he was focused completely on controlling his gag reflex. Little noises were escaping the man above him and he savored every whimper and moan. He managed to not gag and he started moving his head again. It was a feat in his mind and he couldn't look over at John but he hoped he saw that. 

Lafayette was fully hard and he looked over to John for further instruction. John nodded again to tell him to keep going and he did so. He kept sucking, paying close attention to the head and underside of Lafayette's cock and soon the man was coming down his throat. He pulled off and wiped the corner of his mouth on his sleeve. His own dick was rock hard and curved towards his stomach.

"Thanks Laf, that's all I wanted to try." John said. Lafayette buttoned his jeans back up and hugged John before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

"Touch yourself." John told Alex. He nodded and gladly wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. John watched closely but didn't move from where he was standing. Alex came all over his hand with a choked moan. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the substance off. There was a look in John's eyes that could have made Alex hard again.

"My turn." John said. Alex crawled over to him on his knees and started undoing his jeans. He took John into his mouth but he didn't come in Alex's mouth, he pulled out and came on his face. Alex smiled and John laughed at the sight of him, come all over his face and smiling up at him.

Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> ((The last word is a j j oke because I didn't know how to end this))
> 
> Comment please? I need comments to survive because I live from attention ew


End file.
